smallville_cwfandomcom-20200214-history
Calling
"Calling" is the twenty-second episode of Season Two of The CW's Smallville. It was written by Kenneth Biller and directed by Terrence O'Hara. It is the fourty-third episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 13, 2003. Synopsis Dr. Walden comes out of a coma with super-powers and a desire to kill Clark, piquing the Luthors' interest. The spaceship starts talking to Clark, and Helen and Lex prepare for their wedding.http://www.pogdesign.co.uk/cat/Smallville/Season-2/Episode-22 Recap Dr. Marcus asks Lex to come visit Dr. Frederick Walden. There has been a complete normalization of his higher brain functions. Dr. Walden regains consciousness suddenly and announces: "The day is coming." Lana brings Clark a birthday cake to his loft and tells him to make a wish. He says he doesn't have to because what he's wanted since he was five is standing in front of him. They share a kiss. The next morning, Lex arrives at the Kent Farm to ask Jonathan and Martha to sit at his table at the wedding rehearsal dinner in place of his parents. Jonathan accepts the invitation as an honor. After an awkward interaction with Lana at the Talon, Clark asks her to go out with him after the rehearsal dinner; Lana pulls back without explaining. Helen and Lex are stunned to learn that someone has broken into her office at the hospital. Helen goes straight to the Kent Farm to tell Jonathan that the vial of Clark's blood that she drew from him when he was sick is missing. Helen suggests that Jonathan might have stolen it; Jonathan accuses Lex. Clark asks Lex what to do about Lana. Lex says Lana is probably scared to take a chance. He suggests Clark try again and tell Lana that he's willing to risk it. Lana admits to Clark that she's worried about Chloe's feelings and if things don't work out, all three of their friendships will be ruined. Suddenly, Clark starts to hear a voice telling him, "The day is coming," and he rushes away. Dr. Walden is now walking around, muttering the same phrase over and over. His cataracts have faded over the course of a day. When Dr. Marcus tells Lex that Dr. Walden should be sedated, Dr. Walden destroys the large glass window of his room with a blast of energy from his palm and runs away. Lex discovers Kryptonian symbols written on the ceiling of his room and asks Clark if he knows what they mean. Clark reiterates that he can't read the symbols and Lex claims to believe him. Meanwhile, Dr. Walden has returned to the cave. He is able to use a burst of energy from his palm to activate the circle of symbols on the cave wall. He appears to be gaining additional information from the experience. Helen runs into Lana at the Talon and they talk about their relationship problems. Lana says that Clark isn't being completely honest with her and Helen can relate. Later, she is snooping in Lex's study when Lionel catches her. He guesses that she is looking for whatever Lex took from her office and questions why she would marry a man she doesn't trust. Clark goes to the Kawatche Caves looking for Dr. Walden when Lionel shows up. He remarks that he used to own a keepsake that would fit into the hole in the wall but it disappeared the day Clark rescued Martha from the siege at LuthorCorp. He informs Clark that he has taken over conservatorship of the caves. Lionel notices that the symbols surrounding the recess are in a different order. Clark warns Lionel that Dr. Walden is dangerous and goes home to tell his parents that Lionel controls the caves; Dr. Walden can read the symbols; and the symbols on the wall have changed. They now read, "The day is coming when the last son will begin his quest to rule the third planet". Lex learns his restraining order to keep Lionel out of the caves was rejected. Just then, Dr. Walden shows up and announces that he has read the wall and the "last son" is Clark Kent. He tells them they have to kill Clark just before Dr. Marcus shoots him with a dart. On the way to the hospital, Dr. Walden comes out of sedation, shorts out the ambulance, and escapes. Chloe visits Clark and tells him that Dr. Walden woke up. She attempts to repair their friendship by asking him to write a story for the Torch with her. Clark says he is busy with the rehearsal, but he also wants to be friends again. He says it will take time, and Chloe says that it will work out if they are honest. Clark agrees and they part on friendly terms. In the newly repaired office of the Torch, Chloe is approached by Lionel. He tells her that he pulled some strings at the Daily Planet, and she is all set up to do a weekly column on current affairs from the young person's perspective, but her first assignment is a complete investigative profile of Clark Kent. Chloe gets upset and refuses. Lionel remarks that he wonders if Clark would be as good a friend to Chloe as she is to him. At the rehearsal dinner, Lex warns Clark that Lionel heard Dr. Walden say that Clark will rule the world. Lex doesn’t think that Lionel will just let this go. Clark makes his toast as best man, seemingly aiming it at Lana, saying that true love is worth taking a chance no matter what the cost. Immediately after, Clark begins to hear a high-pitched whining sound, and leaves to get some air. He tells his parents that the key is calling him and rushes home to find Dr. Walden, still bent on destroying Clark. Dr. Walden blasts Clark through the barn wall with a beam of energy and holds him suspended until Clark uses his heat vision to burn his shoulder. He superspeeds away and Dr. Walden tries to catch him with the beam. He hits a gas tank, causing an explosion, which envelops him and burns him to death. Clark pries the key from his charred hand. Later, when Lionel examines Dr. Walden's body, he sees that the only part not burned beyond recognition is an outline in his palm, shaped like an octagon with symbols on it. At the Luthor Mansion, Helen admits that she found a file with confidential medical information on Martha Kent. Lex admits that he got that file from a DCA agent investigating her illness. He reassures her that he had nothing to do with her office break-in. He tells her that if she believes he could deceive her, maybe she shouldn't be marrying him. She calls his bluff by saying maybe he is right, and leaves. It is revealed that Lex did indeed steal the test tube of Clark's blood from her office and has stored it in a box behind a bookshelf. Apprehensive about the cave readings, Clark asks his parents what it all means. They reassure him that they know he will do the right thing when the time comes. Lana comes to check on him and remarks that he has so many secrets, but Clark just says he doesn't want his feelings for her to be one of them. Chloe walks up the stairs just in time to see them kissing and leaves unseen, in tears. As Lana walks away, Clark hears the voice of Jor-El, stating, "Kal-El, it is time." He sees a light from the storm cellar and enters to see what it is. Cast Starring *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Sam Jones III as Pete Ross *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *John Glover as Lionel Luthor *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *John Schneider as Jonathan Kent Special Guest Star *Terence Stamp as Jor-El (voice) Guest Starring *Emmanuelle Vaugier as Dr. Helen Bryce *Rob LaBelle as Dr. Fredrick Walden Co-Starring *David Lewis as Dr. Marcus *Sandra Ferens as Coroner *James Tsai as Technician Trivia Production Notes *Takes place on Clark's birthday. References ---- Category:Season Two Episodes